Mama
by randomle26
Summary: Nightwing has moments where he struggles to handle his team. And who does he call to help him? His former second-in-command, Raven. [A series of one shots showing Raven's and Nightwing's interactions with the members of The Team. CONTAINS HINTS OF NIGHTWING/RAVEN RELATIONSHIP.]
1. Kids in the Street

**AN: I thought these might be some interesting ideas to work with. This first one is about a conflict between Robin III and Arsenal [post "True Colors"]…I thought it would be a fun thing to see Raven trying to resolve this.**

**(Some of the songs might not seem relevant to the story, but the tittle of the songs would be an inspiration for me!)**

**Song Used for Chapter: KIDS IN THE STREET by the All-American Rejects**

* * *

_Mark the chapter, but turn the page_  
_Always keep, to kids in the street_  
_When we were kids in the street_

* * *

"Okay, Nightwing, this is the fourth time you've called me to come _fix_ your team, what the hell is the problem _now_?"

"Hello to you to, Rae," Nightwing greeted and kissed her cheek. Raven smiled slightly at the former apprentice to Batman.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. Raven stopped him by firmly putting her hands on his chest, "Nuh-uh. You called me to _help_ you, not hump you." Nightwing smirked, "I thought you loved me, Rae."

"A pissed, emotional half-demon is not what you want, Boy Blunder. Me loving you is not equivalent to how pissed I am right now."

Nightwing feigned hurt, "Ouch, Rae." Raven let out an exasperated sigh, "So what did you want again?" As Nightwing opened his mouth to say something, two adolescent, teenage voices interrupted him.

"_You were completely reckless!"_

"_Oh lighten up, Bird Brain."_

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath, "Right on time."

Raven eyed the vigilante, "What exactly-?" Nightwing interrupted, "Arsenal and Robin haven't exactly been getting along. You think you could…?" His question trailed off because she already knew what he was asking.

Groaning, Raven opened the doors and muttered, "You're lucky I love you."

Nightwing couldn't help but enjoy his view as Raven walked towards the screaming/fighting.

* * *

"You could've gotten us killed, Arsenal!" shrieks Robin, accusingly.

Arsenal gives him a malicious smirk, "Oh c'mon. Remove the stick from your ass and have some fun!" Robin glared, "These missions are serious procedures! How can you be so-"

"Good-looking? Smart? Not a complete stick in the mud?"

"Arrogant! And cocky! You are so-"

"Enough, both of you!" interrupted Superboy. Mal stood behind him, arms crossed, "Don't you two strain your voices from all the yelling?"

"And we're tired of hearing you two fighting," added Batgirl.

Robin's glare towards Arsenal wouldn't melt any time soon, "I'm not doing _anything_ wrong!" "Ass," Arsenal pretended to cough.

"Enough!"

Both arguing superheroes turned towards the source of the voice. Nightwing was standing firmly (and slightly angry) with a woman behind him. She had long, dark hair, hair that was too light to be black but too dark to be purple. She looked rather intimidating towards the younger members of the Team. Hell her outfit made her helluva lot fiercer (motorcycle gang member meets all-in-black-spy, Robin thought).

Everyone was shocked when Beastboy ran to the woman. "Raven," he called happily, like a boy during Christmas.

Her expression softened as she softly pat the changeling's back, "Hello Beastboy. As nice as this is, why do you keep hugging me?" He smiled up at her, "Because we're not teammates anymore and I don't see you as often as I used to." She smirked at him and he finally unwrapped his arms from her waist.

A large number of the Team's members (excluding Bumblebee, Mal, and Beastboy) had been on a long mission across the country. They had only heard stories about some visitor that was helping Nightwing manage his team. They had no idea it was one of his and Beastboy's old teammate- one that they barely heard (if any) stories about.

"Everyone who's been away for a while…this is Raven," Nightwing introduced. They all muttered a "hi". In a way, she scared them.

Raven pinched her temple. Nightwing looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Raven?" She shakes her head, "I didn't think I needed to meditate before I came here. _Their_ shock…and fear…is rather overwhelming."

"Wait! You can…you can feel our emotions?" asked Miss Martian. Raven nodded, "It's one of my few…_skills_." Beastboy smiled widely, "And it's not even the impressive one!"

Nightwing coughed, "Anyway…what were you two fighting about _now_?"

Arsenal and Robin went back to glaring at each other. "Oh nothing, just this guy, 'Mr. I'm-Better-Then-Everyone', thought it was best to compromise the mission with explosives…_again_!"

Nightwing scolded, "Arsenal-" Before he could get his attention, he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry if your little toys weren't working this time!"

Robin argued, "They were working perfectly fine! The entire _plan_ was working fine until you ruined it!"

"I'm sorry if I'm not Batman's bitch and I don't follow every damn thing. You think with a book Robin, not your brain!"

"How would you know? You've been on ice for eight years!"

"You are such a-"

"Don't you dare-"

"_Enough_!"

In a matter of seconds, Robin and Arsenal were wrapped around in two black tentacles and were floating feet off the ground.

Everyone looked for the source of the tentacles. They saw Raven: eyes white and glowing, hand shooting the black tentacles, and a sneer on her face.

"See," Beastboy whispered, "Told you her being an empath was the _least_ impressive."

Raven walked closer to the boys (ignoring Nightwing's smirk), "I've only been here for _five_ _minutes_ and I already have a headache, so I can't imagine the sort of pain your teammates have been going through."

There was a chorus of "Yep" and "She has a point" from the _audience_.

"Look," Raven said, her tone softening slightly, "You two are supposed to be _teammates_. I'm sure everyone here isn't asking you to become _BFFs_, but get along enough where you can work together. Am I being understood?"

Both boys nodded, both slightly terrified of the way the tentacles were swaying towards the walls and the floor.

"Now you're going to apologize to each other, and mean it. If you don't mean it, I will send you both to an alternate dimension where you can't escape and technology is rendered meaningless. Got it?"

Both boys stared at each other, not knowing if they should believe the former Titan. Raven sighed, knowing they wouldn't give in (both way too proud) unless she was being serious.

With her free hand, Raven formed a small whirlpool on the ground, something she used if sending people to alternate dimensions was necessary.

The boys began to squirm in her grip and she did her best to hide her smirk. "Who wants to go first? Arsenal, you will!"

Raven lowered Arsenal slightly above the portal. "I'm sorry," screeched the panicking redhead, "I'm sorry I didn't follow the plan. You were leader and I should've followed your instructions. I need to remember that I'm working on a team now…and I'm sorry I called you Batman's bitch." Robin murmured, "Thank you."

Raven smiled in approval and turned to the third boy wonder, "Robin?" Robin was hesitant to say anything.

With an eye roll, Raven began to lower Robin towards the portal. Robin put his hands up (as if he was surrendering), "Okay, okay! I'm sorry Arsenal. I shouldn't be so hard on you, I mean, you are still getting used to _everything_. And I guess I shouldn't be so harsh, I…I haven't really been through what you must've." Arsenal's eyes softened at him, "Thanks."

Raven closed the portal beneath them, and gently dropped them both gently on the ground. She put her hands on her hip, "Now shake hands." Afraid of what she was going to do next, they obeyed without complaints. She walked up and put a hand on both their shoulders, "Good. Now you don't have to particularly like each other, you just need to learn how to _work_ together. I don't really want to have to send you to another dimension."

"Afraid we might get ourselves killed?" asked Robin. Raven smirked, "No. It takes up too much of _my_ energy."

Arsenal whispered to Robin, "She scares me. And I don't scare easily." Robin whispered back, "I think she scared me more than the first time I met Batman, and that's saying something." The boys shared a small laugh.

"See Raven? I wasn't the _most annoying_ one on the team," comments Beastboy. Raven glares at him, "Are you kidding me? At least I could get them to shut up. You kept coming at me: joke, joke, joke."

The corner of Beastboy's smile rose on his face, "Oh, I got another one. Now why did the-"

Before Beastboy could finish, Raven flicked her wrist and telepathically pulled his underwear over his head. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, remembering the first time she did that.

* * *

As he walked her out, Nightwing smiled approvingly at Raven, "Thanks again, Rae." Raven groaned, "That's four you owe me, Boy Blunder."

Nightwing wrapped one arm around her petite waist, "Four what exactly?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I think I'll come up with the appropriate _punishment_."

He smirked at _his_ she-devil, "I think that sounds…kinda kinky."

She let out a hearty laugh, "Get your mind out of the gutter, _Robin_." He pulled her even closer, "Please, I was _pure_ the entire time we worked together. My hormones are just catching up."

Raven gave the Boy Wonder a chaste kiss. Of course he protested when she pulled away, really wanting to make it longer.

She separated herself from Nightwing. He groaned, "I thought we were going to catch up? We didn't get to last time." Teasingly, she said, "You called me to help fix your team, not to _catch up_." Transforming into her soul self, Raven blew him a kiss and departed.

Nightwing's smirk remained. He would get back at her for it next time he needed her help.

Was it weird he hoped _that_ time would be soon?

* * *

**I'm always going to be a RobRae shipper, so I wanted to incorporate that whenever I write Teen Titan/Young Justice crossovers.**

**I think my next chapter is going to be about Robin III (Tim Drake) and Raven…I'm not 100 percent sure yet.**

**These are just **_**one shots**_** (some of them seem connected, some of them aren't) about Raven helping with (medium-sized) hints of Nightwing/Raven.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Almost Easy

**AN: I decided I would do a Tim/Raven one shot. This one isn't related to any of the episodes.**

**I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the errors (also in the previous chapter).**

**If you have any ideas for the next one, feel free to let me know! I can't guarantee that I'll use all of them but I promise to at least look at them.**

**Song Used for Chapter: ALMOST EASY by Avenged Sevenfold**

* * *

_I feel insane every single time__  
__I'm asked to compromise__  
__Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways__  
__And that's the way it stays_

* * *

Tim wasn't used to feeling Dick glare at him…at least not like this. Dick was the older brother he never had. He guessed even older brothers get angry.

On their most recent mission, Tim made a small mathematical/calculation error that led to a big disaster. It's not like he did it on purpose.

_Nightwing_ firmly crossed his arms over the blue symbol on his chest, "Would you like to start talking?"

Tim stared down at the floor, "It was a mistake."

"And how did that mistake happen?" he continued to ask.

"Nightwing," said a monotone voice with a warning tone. Both boys turned to see Raven looking at Dick calmly.

Raven had been visiting more frequently then she had intended. Dick was needy and felt helpless, giving Raven the opportunity to step in.

Dick ignored Raven and turned back to Tim, "You could've gotten your team killed. You could've gotten everyone killed."

"I'm sorry," Tim repeated, "It was a multiplication error. I thought the explosion would project at-"

"You're not supposed to _think_, Robin, you're supposed to know."

"I'm only human, Nightwing! I'm allowed to make _some_ mistakes." Nightwing sneered slightly, "That doesn't matter. You need to be on top of your game and-"

"I said I'm sorry!" and with that, Tim stormed out of the warehouse.

Dick shook his head and resumed his work. Raven glared at him, "You need to ease up on the kid, Nightwing."

He didn't take his eyes off his work, "He was being reckless. He hasn't learned that not every mission is going to be a piece of cake."

Raven chuckled, "Sounds like someone I know." She even saw Dick trying to hide his smile.

"I was just getting over the high of being 'Batman's protégé'," Dick defended.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh, "Then he's literally your spitting image. Nightwing, he's your brother."

"Not now. He's my teammate."

With a growl, Raven slapped Dick in the back of his head (earning gasps from his other teammates).

Dick rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell, Raven?" Through clenched teeth, Raven replied, "He's not a soldier, Nightwing. He's just a kid and you need to lighten up." Raven turned and was ready to exit just like Tim.

Dick stood up to follow the retreating Raven, but was stopped by her final comment, "And you taught _me_ that you treat your team like you would your _family._ The Team shouldn't be different from the Titans, _Boy Blunder._"

* * *

"Hey, Robin, wait."

Tim took off his helmet to see Raven floating towards him. He was still getting used to seeing her and seeing her use her powers.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "You okay?" "Peachy," he responded sarcastically. She smiled, "Good, then you'll hang out with me."

With a flick of her wrist, Raven opened another portal. Tim's eyes went wide, "You're not sending me to an alternate dimension right?" Raven chuckled at the reference to their first encounter.

She shakes her head, "You decide. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"The Cave might not be good for use," Tim explained to the empath, "But the beach is still nice."

It was a nice beach. The sky was a mix of pinks and purples, giving it a nice view (almost paint worthy).

Raven picked up a pebble and threw it towards the water, "Don't let what _Dick_ says to you affect you personally, Robin."

Tim followed her and picked up a pebble, "He hasn't yelled at me like that."

Raven nodded in understanding, "He's under a lot of stress. It's understandable but not acceptable."

On accident, Raven used too much power and sent her next pebble flying. Tim and Raven shared a laugh at the pebble not even touching the water.

She turned to him, "So…I've seen you around, and normally you're pretty calm. What made you crack?"

He bit his lower lip, "It's nothing."

"I'm an empath, Robin. If you're lying I can tell."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Empaths read emotions. How could you tell?" She rolled her eyes, "Because when you're lying, you usually feel guilt and sometimes anger for having to tell a lie. And you're getting off topic. So spill, Bird Brain." With a sigh, Tim obeyed.

"It's a big responsibility being 'Robin'. I mean…I have to follow Dick…and then there's Jason. And…it's the actual process of working with Batman."

"You didn't think _that_ would be easy, would you?" Raven asked. He answered honestly, "No, but I didn't think it would be _this_ hard."

They both stopped throwing pebbles towards the ocean, and dropped onto the beach.

Tim took a twig and began drawing circles in the sand, "Nobody gets why I'm so tired and how it's so hard." Raven looked at the younger boy, "I understand.

He scoffed, "Do you know what it's like? Having all this pressure on you?" Raven couldn't help but laugh, "I guess Dick never told you my story if you're asking _me_ that." He stared at her confused.

"I do know what it's like having all the pressure and feeling that it's just too hard."

"How?"

Raven used her powers to play with the sand, "When I was younger, I was told that my purpose was to be the portal to an evil demon that wanted to control Earth. I had to feel the pressure of control to prevent it from happening."

"What did you do?"

She gave him a light smile, "I tried to be good. I tried to prevent it. But…it happened anyway."

Tim stared at her, slightly dazed from her story. She lightly pushed him, "So yes. I know what it feels to have all the pressure on you. At least you didn't have to worry about the fate of the world."

"But," Raven continued, "If I didn't have Dick or my team, I don't think I would've been able to stop my…_father's_…reign. You need to let your team know that you don't appreciate the pressure just because you took on the name as the new Boy Wonder. I think they'll understand if you talk to them."

Tim hung his head, "Nightwing was Robin and he made it look so easy."

Raven contemplated that argument, "Well…Just because he made it look easy didn't mean it was. Do you know how much sleep he lost just from looking for _one_ villain?"

"But…but I have to be able to lead the team as good as him."

Raven sighed, "It's cute that you look up to him and everything, but you don't _have_ to do anything. If you feel it's too much…you need to back off. The only reason Nightwing's not having that much trouble is because he's learned from past experience. And I think letting Aqualad lead for a while gave him time to breathe as well."

Tim smiled at the empath, "Thank you, Raven." She nudged him again, "And go easy on Nightwing, too. He doesn't look like it but he's probably more stressed then ever now."

"He told you that?" Tim asked. She shook her head, "I know him well enough where I can make assumptions."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nightwing," Tim said when he re-entered the cave.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Tim looked back at Raven, who was leaning on the door (rather proudly). With a smile, he turned back to the former Boy Wonder, "I shouldn't have made such a stupid mistake. And you were right, it could've put my team in jeopardy."

Dick's expression softened. He put a hand on Tim's shoulder, "I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Robin. Why don't you go over and help Superboy with the next mission plan?" Tim did as instructed leaving only Raven and Dick.

He walked up to her, "Thank you."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You need to be careful, Dick. He's not always going to come running after you."

Dick nodded and wrapped an arm around Raven, "I know. He's not you."

She growled, "I don't always go running after you." Dick tilted his head, "You're right. I went to hell, for you."

Her eyes smiled but her mouth was still stern, "I can't believe _you_ forgot the importance of being on a team and being a family."

"I know, Rae. Tim's like my brother. I guess…I need to remember to say the right things this time."

Raven's expression softened and she put a hand on his face, "He's not Jason. He's still here. Cherish that."

Dick's sad face was replaced with his famous crooked smirk, "I have to cherish _a lot_ of things now."

As Dick tightened his embrace on Raven, she put her hand on his shoulders, "Do you even have time? Remember, you have to work."

"Work can wait," he said as he nuzzled her neck. Raven groaned quietly, "C'mon, big leader…you need to focus."

"I am focusing," he said against her neck.

She pushed him away lightly, "Not on me, Blunder Wonder." Dick groaned and gave her a pleading look, "C'mon, I've been a good boy."

She laughed, "I disagree."

As she was laughing, Dick grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Rae," he murmured into her hair.

She put her hands on his back, "Do you mean as your girlfriend or as the one who's babysitting your team?"

"Both."

* * *

**How was that? It wasn't as humorous (although that wasn't really the intention).**

**I think the next one might be about Raven and Batgirl…although I haven't decided if I wanted to make that a 'catfight' type story or not. **

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Attitude

**AN: I know in my last one shot, I said I was thinking about doing a Batgirl/Raven one shot, but I couldn't really think of any good ideas. So this one is going to be Bumblebee and Raven! Please ignore any errors you see and enjoy this one shot.**

**Song Used for this chapter: ATTITUDE by Fireflight**

* * *

_Drop the attitude__  
__You don't have to win__  
__It's not me against you__  
__We can start again_

* * *

"When was the last time we really hung out?"

Raven removed _The Shining_ from her puerperal vision to look at the girl in front of her.

With a smirk, she casually answered, "I think it was Jinx's hosted girls night out."

Bumblebee smiled at her old friend. Raven was probably one of her favorites out of the (former) Titans West. Starfire was perky and all but it often got on her nerves. Beastboy was someone who made it impossible to have a _serious_ conversation. Dick was Beastboy's polar opposite, being way too serious. And _Sparky_…well she didn't really think there was anything wrong (nor right). Raven was the one that would listen actively and come up with the most _mysterious_ responses.

Bumblebee sat next to Raven (who was just lying peacefully on Nightwing's bed) and said, "Yep…that was a wild night. Too bad we can't remember it."

Jinx invited Raven, Toni, and Bumblebee as a girls' night out (Starfire was on a date with a man who's name will not be mentioned and was unable to attend). The next morning, they somehow ended up in an alleyway with vodka and what could've been pot. They didn't care how reckless it was at the moment, but the hangover was their punishment.

Raven smirked, "Damn shame we didn't really hang out after that." Bumblebee blushed, "Well you know…"

"It's okay, Bee. I know you and going to college was a big thing for you."

Bumblebee began leaning on her elbows next to Raven, "Yeah well at least _you_ get it." Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bumblebee huffed, "My boyfriend doesn't get it, girl."

Looking at her eyes, Bumblebee saw Raven understood. "Ah yes…boyfriend dramas…I think that was the reason we got vodka that night."

Bumblebee and Raven shared a small laugh. Actually, Bumblebee remembered Raven specifically suggesting to her that they open a bottle when Toni began complaining about _not_ having a boyfriend (at the time). It was a very uncharacteristic move of the empath, but everything was uncharacteristic about that night.

"So what's his problem?"

Bumblebee shrugged, "It's not entirely a problem. It's just…he's kinda getting…I don't know… clingy."

"What makes you say Mal's clingy?"

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows, "How'd you know-?"

Raven gave her a knowing smirk, "Well I remember you telling me about your old high school boyfriend one day. And…I feel his emotions often. He's…melancholy, kinda lonely."

Bumblebee tried to ignore a streak of guilt shooting up at her. "It's nice that he cares and all…but I need my space. Everywhere I wanna go, he wants to go. And he's always acting like we're still in high school…still in the past."

Raven nodded, "At least he cares." Bumblebee chuckled, "True, but a girl needs her space."

"Have you talked about it with him?"

"There's never a time," Bumblebee reasoned, "I'm either at the lab with Dr. Palmer or he's monitoring a mission."

Raven looked at her friend sympathetically, "Well it looks like he _really _wants to talk to you. You gotta meet him halfway. Maybe cancel some of your sessions with Dr. Palmer."

"No, I can't do that," Bumblebee argued, "These sessions will help me with my studies. Mal's always going to be there…right?" Raven gave her a small smile, "If you talk to him…maybe."

The girls sat in silence. That was until Raven said, "You know…Mal's resemblance with…I don't know…_Victor_…is uncanny."

Bumblebee pushed Raven at her shoulder, "Ha ha very funny." Raven gave her a smirk, "I'm just saying."

"Mal is…nothing like Sparky. Sparky was much more…expressive and a little melodramatic. Mal's calm, but can be very protective when he needs to be. I know he's your metaphorical big bro and all, but it happened once. I'm not going back."

Raven chuckled, "I was just pointing it out. And you don't need to make it sound like he carried pneumonia or something."

Bumblebee decided to just hit her right back, "What about you and _Nightwing_? How's that going?"

Raven lightly blushed, "We're good."

Bumblebee elbowed the goth girl, "C'mon, girl. I shared, now it's your turn."

"Really…it's going good," Raven supported, "I like him better now then when he was _Robin_."

"Why?"

Raven shrugged casually, "Because…he's not unhealthily obsessed with Slade…at least not now. He's learned what it's like to be the teammate and not the team leader so he's more…understanding I guess."

"I don't care about how you think of him as a leader, Rae. How's the Boy Wonder as a _boyfriend_?"

Raven sighed and shook her head, "He's as good as he's ever going to be."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrow, "You not happy with your relationship?"

"No, that's not it," defended Raven, "It's just…I know that he's not going to be 100% devoted to me. And I'm fine with that because it's a lot to ask. But I know…and it's a little sad…but his superhero duties, protecting all the other citizens, are always going to come first."

Bumblebee paraphrased, "So you understand it…you just don't like it."

Raven shrugged, "And I know there's no point in putting up a fight I can't win, or putting out a question I already know the answer to."

Bumblebee leaned her head on Raven's shoulder, "We're growing up, aren't we?" Raven chuckled, "I don't know about that."

"C'mon…I'm a vigilante in college. You're a doctor who babysits vigilantes in her free time. If that isn't growing up, I don't know what is, girl."

"I never thought I would even make it this far. I always thought I'd _help_ end the world and that's it. Never thought I'd be a doctor at the Jump City Hospital, let alone dating my former leader."

"Yeah you're life is _way_ better then mine."

Once again the girls shared a small laugh. Raven looked down at her friend, "We should talk more."

Bumblebee brought her head up, "I agree. I know that Argent's your best friend and all…but I you're my best friend, Rae." Raven nudged Bumblebee, "Don't get all _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ on me."

Bumblebee gasped, "You know about the sisterhood, let alone the traveling pants? What kinda books are you reading, Rae?"

Raven playfully stuck her tongue out, "Moving on, I agree. We should hang out more. Maybe do another girls' night or something."

"Let's not go to a bar though. Pot is still considered _slightly _unhealthy," Bumblebee reasoned.

Raven chuckled again, "Whatever. Just as long as you don't puke on my shoes again."

* * *

**This one was short and I hope you enjoyed. I don't know how I'm going to do the next one, but I think it might take place after 'The Fix'.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Storytime

**AN: Here's the Batgirl vs. Raven one shot. I decided not to do a catfight because I simply don't know how that would progress. **

**I can't relate Raven to **_**everyone**_** so there's only going to be one more after this one. (I would've done one that relates Raven to Superboy or Miss Martian, but since I'm doing this in the timeline of the current episodes, Miss Martian is currently not here and the only thing Raven and Superboy could talk about would be how he could control his anger…and I already did one where Raven reached out to Tim.)**

**Please enjoy my one-shot and I hope you are kind enough to ignore my errors.**

**Song Used for Chapter: STORYTIME by Nightwish**

* * *

_I am the voice of Never, Never Land__  
__The innocence, the dreams of every man__  
__I am the empty crib of Peter Pan,__  
__A soaring kite against the blue, blue sky,__  
__Every chimney, every moonlit sight__  
__I am the story that will read you real,__  
__Every memory that you hold dear_

* * *

Barbara didn't like Raven, but she didn't hate her. It was simply complicated.

She just felt uncomfortable around the empath. She felt that (in her presence) she was naked and Raven could easily expose her.

Raven and Nightwing were in the Team's "HQ" and were analyzing mission strategies.

She didn't feel uncomfortable because Raven was with Nightwing, no. Barbara already went through the phase of "falling" for the Boy Wonder. She was over it. (Hell, even _Arsenal_ was becoming attractive to her.) On some level she was slightly jealous because she thought she knew Nightwing longer, but she was reminded that Raven used to be his teammate before leaving to become a doctor.

Maybe it was because Barbara was taught not to _trust_ everyone just because they were friends with your friends. (It was very common to relate trust problems with Bruce.)

"Batgirl," said a voice, "If you have something to say to me, say it."

The voice was the girl who had disturbed her thoughts, plaguing them with ideas about distrust.

Keeping a cool face, Barbara crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me?" Wondergirl put her hand on her back to calm her down.

Raven looked up from the computer screen, "I feel confusion from you. And it's giving me a damn headache."

Barbara glared, "You don't have to feel them then?" Raven narrowed her eyes, "If I could I wouldn't, would I?" Advantage Raven.

"Please tell me what's bothering you so we're both in a state of relaxation," Raven requested so sophisticatedly.

Barbara tilted her head, "I'm sorry, I just…I don't feel comfortable around you."

"Batgirl," Nightwing warned, but Raven put her hand in front of his chest. She looked at him, "It's okay, Nightwing. She's entitled to her opinion. If I couldn't handle hearing what others thought of me, I think Beastboy would've exploded by now."

"Hey!" commented Beastboy, obviously offended. They all ignore him though.

She turns back to Barbara She gesture her hands in a way that says 'do your worse'.

Barbara sighs, "I just don't trust you." Raven remains emotionless, "Elaborate, please."

She puts her hand on her hip, "Look. It's nothing personal. I just feel like _we_- the Team- can't trust you. We know _nothing_ about you. All we know is that you were a Titan and now you're a doctor. And you have really…different…powers. How do we know you're not working for the bad guys? How do we know you're on the good side?"

Even after Batgirl's insinuations, Raven remained emotionless.

"Batgirl, stop," said Nightwing, slightly worried about how these insinuations about Raven being _evil_ were doing to her (keeping in mind that Batgirl didn't know she was a half-demon).

Raven stopped him again, "Nightwing, it's fine." Turning back to Batgirl, she asked her, "You're saying you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry if that offends you, but yeah. We know nothing about you."

Raven simply shrugs, "Then Batman taught you well. So what would his only female apprentice like to know?"

"Well where are you from? What was your childhood like?"

Batgirl noticed Raven stiffen. It sounded like childhood was a sensitive topic.

Raven sighed, "My parturition was unconventional. My mom was human who had sex with a demon."

"Wait," paused Superboy, "You're…you're not entirely human?"

Raven chuckled lightly, "Do all humans have powers like mine? No…I'm half demon."

Raven looked around and continued her story, "When I was born, Azar, the leader of Azarath learned about my powers and how it's controlled based on my emotional state. I spent my entire childhood learning how to control my emotions. I hid them all away in a place in my mind, called Nevermore."

"Yeah that place is freaky," Beastboy whispered to Impulse. He was silenced by a black ball, that shot him hurling towards a wall. He didn't even need to ask who did it.

"I came to Earth and met Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire. I had been a Titan for so long, trying to do good. Despite what I was destined to do."

Nightwing took Raven's hand, "Rae, you don't have to-"

"No, Nightwing. She wants to know. And her frustration is giving _me_ a headache."

Raven turned back to Batgirl, "My prophecy was quite unpleasant. I was destined to assist my father's quest to take over Earth. I'm not only a person…I'm a portal. _His portal._"

Raven ignored the gasps around her and Nightwing squeezing her hand. Even Beastboy shuddered at the memory.

"I did my best to be strong," Raven said, looking at the ground, "But I couldn't. I became the portal and allowed my father to take over. The only hope for the world…was the Titans."

She turned and looked at Nightwing, "I'm grateful my friends continued to fight. They never gave up hope to save the world." He gave her a small smile, "And I never gave hope to find you."

Raven chuckled, "Yes that was very worthy of you Nightwing." He kissed the top of her head, "I'd do it again, any day."

"Do what?" asked Wondergirl. Nightwing stared at Raven before turning to Wonder Woman's protégé, "I went - along with my greatest nemesis- to find Raven. I had to travel through the depths of hell…but it was worth it."

"Oh my god," commented some of the teammates.

Raven turned back to Batgirl, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Batgirl was silent. She never would've imagined Raven going through all of this. Keeping in mind, she never really took the opportunity to get to know her. Now she felt guilt (Raven probably did to) for just accusing her like this. But she had one more question.

"You're part demon, doesn't that mean…I don't know you feel…"

"That I feel the need to do evil? No," Raven answered, "I've lived long enough not to submit to that side."

"And your emotions?" added Impulse.

Raven sighed and look down, "Ever since my life as a Titan, I've learned to have an equal balance of emotions. I still don't laugh that much and I still don't cry as much. If I give into one emotion, chaos strikes."

Raven walked up to Batgirl, letting go of Nightwing's hand, "You can stop feeling guilty. I know I've had an unorthodox life, but I don't care. It's who I am now. I wouldn't betray your team. Are we starting to understand?"

Batgirl nodded, "I didn't mean to accuse you like that."

Raven shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah," Beastboy added, "You can handle the end of the world, you can handle anything!"

Raven smirked. Again, she flicked her wrist and Beastboy was transformed into a rat (bringing back even more memories, both good and bad).

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Beastboy when he morphed back.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at her and repeated, "_Keep _doing that?"

Raven winked, "That's another story."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I wonder if anyone noticed my small reference to Arsenal/Batgirl…apparently that's a thing now, and I could see it growing.**

**Sorry about any inaccuracy towards Raven's history. You're all free to yell at me for it.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Daydream

**AN: Here's the final one-shot for 'Mama'. I thought I'd end it with a Nightwing/Raven one shot (because I love them so much).**

**I finished most of this in the morning of the day (but for some people with time difference, it seems like two). I'm sorry if you all feel piled with my stories. (I'll try to take a break if you deem it necessary.)**

**Please ignore the errors and I hope you enjoy!**

**Song Used for this Chapter: DAYDREAM by Christina Perri**

* * *

_Build a story in my head __  
__It was love before we met __  
__Happy, with my idea with you _

_Stay where you are __  
__Please don't break my heart_

* * *

"I told you to relax, Dick," Raven instructed, shifting around to get comfortable.

Dick groaned, "If you keep that up, I don't think I can."

Raven rolled her eyes at the vigilante, "I'm trying to massage you, not _seduce_ you, Boy Blunder."

"Agree to disagree, Rae."

Raven sighed and continued to knead his back with her hands. Every time she tried to untie the knots in his back, or accidentally pushed her hips further on his back, the man would let out a wanton groan and tense up again.

With a huff, Raven concluded, "Okay, would you prefer I get off and massage you?"

"God, no. Just…just stay where you are…and I'll turn over."

Raven slapped his bare back, "Perv." He chuckled, "Excuse me if the dark goddess on my back is slightly turning me on." He was grateful she didn't slap him again.

Unfortunate for him, Raven got off his back and proceeded to pull him up. Dick was being oddly obedient today.

She smirked at him, "Are you feeling better?"

Dick looked around the room, "I'm on the floor- a dirty floor I might add- of this warehouse and I'm currently topless. Not to mention, _any_ of my teammates could walk in and see me…I _was_ feeling better."

She hit him lightly, "Why are you so chatty?" He gave her a crooked smile, "Part of my charm."

When she went in to hit him again, Dick used his fast reflexes to grab her hands and pull her closer to him. Raven leaned her head into his neck as he cradled her body to his. He wasn't wrong; if one of his teammates had walked in, they would get the wrong idea.

He sighed into her hair, "You're very sweet to try and relax me, Rae." She poked at his chest, "This _Reach_ invasion has got you all stressed. Keep in mind…you're still _human_, Dick. You have limits as well."

Dick groaned. Raven looked up at him, "And I know you're going to make a comment about Batman being limitless, but don't. How many times has he been _forced _to sleep?" Dick chuckled at the memory of Alfred attempting to crush sleeping pills in Bruce's drink.

"Do you think about…being a heroine again?"

Raven groaned, "We talked about this, Dick."

"I know…I just…I thought after interacting with the team…you'd change your mind," he reasoned.

Raven shook her head and removed herself from his embrace. "Please don't tell me that was your entire motive as to why I was here."

He started to respond, but Raven already knew the answer. She pushed herself off the ground, "I can't believe this."

He got up as well and grabbed her hand, "That wasn't the only reason Raven. I mean…I wanted to see you and I wanted your help on the Team dynamic."

"You've lead groups before, Nightwing."

"I know," he said, "But…the Team is different from the Titans. In so many ways, and you understand as well."

Raven huffed, "I just don't know what you're asking of me, Dick."

He grabbed her other hand, "I'm asking you to consider coming back. I still need a good second-in-command."

"The sentiment is nice," Raven complimented and sighed, "But I'm not that girl anymore. I like what I do now. I thought you accepted that."

Dick was hesitant. In retrospect, he never really saw Raven as anything but a Titan. He wanted to bring that back in her. But looking at her now, she was normal. She was a doctor for crying out loud.

She had a life. It was obvious she wasn't going to give it up immediately.

With a sigh, he (uncharacteristically) submitted, "I'm sorry. I guess…I don't know I miss fighting with you by my side. I didn't realize that you enjoyed being a doctor."

Raven smiled at him sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around the man's muscular body and lightly pecked his chest. He inhaled her scent and nuzzled her hair.

"I do miss fighting with you too. But I can't be a hero again just so we could spend time together."

He smiled down at her, "I guess you're a hero in you're on way." Raven opened her mouth to respond when her pager- who owns a pager still?- beeped.

With a huff she said, "Hospital needs me."

"I'll see you next time, right?" asked Dick. Raven raised her eyebrow, "Next time you're team needs help? Maybe."

He shook his head, "How about tonight? Have a _normal_ couple date. Just dinner and a movie, what do you say?"

"You mean something we could've done right now?" Raven asked. Dick shrugged, "You were the one who was insisting on the massage."

"And you are the one that needs to calm down and relax every now and then."

He chuckled, "So dinner at my apartment tonight?"

Raven paused before pulling her jean jacket back on, "Fine. But no cheap-ass _Instant Ramen_. I expect something home cooked, like a PB & J sandwich."

He pulled her into another hug, "Fine. Anything for my princess."

"I'm no princess, Dick," she argued. He shook his head, "Well in some of my fantasies you are."

She groaned, "Really? Right now?"

He kissed her forehead, "Fine, not right now. How about tonight? I can tell you all about Princess Raven."

"As much as I like being in your dreams- and talking about them- I must depart, Dick."

He squeezed her once more, "Should I tell the team you said goodbye?" She nodded, "If it's necessary. You're going to need me to come back more then I'll like."

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoyed these one shots!**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
